


Youth Is Wasted On the Young

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Shower Sex, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Paian's fic "Not Us," about the further adventures of Jack's clone, and the clone that Daniel commissioned of himself to keep Jack's clone company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth Is Wasted On the Young

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655) by [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian). 



_January 2006   
Boston, Massachusetts_

John "Jack" Neal stepped into the second of two bathrooms that he and Daniel shared with the other five guys in their quad to find Daniel already in the shower.

"Hey," he said, leaning a knuckle on the nearest sink. "What are you doing awake?"  


It was just after six, a normal and even typical hour for Jack to wake and begin his day. He had, after his life had been reset by Loki and Thor, retained most of the military habits that had been drummed into him as Jonathan O'Neill -- starting at the age he was now in his new life, come to think of it. And that included rising early, along with a quirk for neatness in his personal possessions, and a propensity for doing, not talking. So, six, which he still wanted to call oh-six-hundred, catching himself every damn time, seemed like a reasonable hour to wake up, shower, have breakfast, and get ready for the day. Weekday or Sunday. Summer or winter.

Usual for him, but definitely not usual for his roommate and bedmate. Daniel Ballard, like Daniel Jackson before him, had always been an Edison-like napper. Because of Daniel's erratic sleep habits, in their new life Jack sometimes woke alone at two, cold and uneasy and groping for an absent body, and sometimes he woke with Daniel curled around him like a contented cat, at six.

But, as much as Daniel could be said to have a tendency, it was toward night owl, not early bird. When Jack woke at six, as usual and as he had this morning, it was most likely that he would find Daniel either in bed beside him, or curled in their smuggled-in recliner, dozing over a leather-bound journal, illuminated by a little sleek book-lamp. It was _not_ typical to find Daniel vertical, awake, active, and/or in the shower at this hour.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Daniel said, turning to the glass sliding door and pressing his nose against it. His nose and lips flattened, cartoon-like. This made Jack chuckle. He stepped closer. They were so familiar to each other now, after nearly three years of companionship. So easy and physical and affectionate. But there had always been a deliberate sense of courtesy, of modesty, between them. They slept together, and had from the beginning, since back in Denver when Jack had a house provided by the Air Force and Daniel had "rented" the garage apartment. They'd slept together, because it seemed too lonely and impossible and deceptive not to. They twined gratefully, lovingly, at night, in one bed, but they always wore pajamas, or Tshirts-and-boxers. And all this time, though they often had opportunities, they'd never gone out of their way to stare at each other when nude. Though there was no question that they both were interested, committed, and ... well, planning.

But they were freshmen in college now. They'd made the jump from Denver to Boston, from high school to a second adulthood. And now, here was Daniel -- dripping, warm, in the shower, all six feet of the slim muscular gorgeousness of him, and Jack eased a little closer. Surely now there would be no charge for looking, and, you know, it was even by accident and everything. No charge. No problem.

Wow.

Daniel had removed his face from the glass, leaving a greasy smear where his nose had been, turned away and begun soaping under his arms.

"Taking a shower, of course," Jack said. He put a hand on the towel bar of the shower door. He swallowed. Daniel had a boner. And a lovely one it was, too. Jack turned, still holding on to the bar, and tossed his dopp kit onto the sink counter. He leaned to his right to flip the switch and start up the vent fan. The room was beginning to get steamy in more ways than one, and he wasn't going to waste this legitimate chance to look by allowing the shower door to get fogged over.

Daniel was washing his hair. His boner hadn't gone down at all, now that he knew Jack was looking. Jack thought that was nice.

Jack continued, and was amazed that his voice didn't crack, "But I have to say it's the height of unusual for you to be taking a shower at six in the morning."

"Design lab. Doctor Hudson is a sadistic bastard who should be hung from the clock tower at midnight. By his toes."

"Ah," Jack said. It was the first week of the new semester, and the Robotics/AI instructor to whom Daniel was referring was legendary both for his genius and his get-it-or-flunk attitude. Which would not, of course, be a problem for Daniel. In any life.

Daniel had finished washing his hair and was applying conditioner. Jack was gripping the towel bar pretty hard now, looking frankly through the glass at Daniel, as Daniel put his face under the spray and closed his eyes. White foam poured along his body. He shook his head and wiped his eyes. One palm was flat against his groin, pressing his pubic hair, just above his gorgeous curved erection. Jack already knew how it curved, from waking up, for years now, with it pressed against his back, his ass, his thigh, even against his own erection. But he'd not had a chance this good -- had not _taken_ a chance this good -- to look at it.

Daniel stepped back one step, getting the shower spray out of his eyes.

Jack smiled. Without planning, without discussion, he knew. He just knew. They were old enough now. This was it. Actually, this was the beginning of _it._ His own dick stirred delightedly in his ratty plaid boxers.

Daniel wiped the last of the water from his face and turned to face Jack.

"You want some help with that?" Jack said, nodding downward. He smiled. He had made the statement kind, loving, interested, and put not a trace of sarcasm or mockery in his voice. His smile was all those things. His voice, none of them.

Daniel stood there, still, meeting Jack's eyes, and his hand smoothed down and out, away from the flat stomach to curl around his erection.

"That would be ... great," he said, and he looked so serious.

Jack stripped off his T-shirt, shoved down his boxers. Quickly. Daniel slid the glass door open for him.

The water was way too hot. Jack didn't say anything, could have sworn he didn't even flinch, but Daniel said, "Oh, right. Whoops." And he adjusted the water to three degrees or so cooler, and turned toward Jack as Jack put his arms around Daniel.

Jack closed his eyes and pulled this naked, willing, young, smooth, glorious, beautiful, brilliant, eighteen-year-old man to him, with intent, for the first time.

The moment seemed endless -- like the moment when you jump out of plane, and you're just about to start your count to pull the rip cord. Endless. Eternal.

This was it. This was a new era.

Daniel felt it, too. Jack knew that without having to ask, without having to say a thing. They held each other, cheek to cheek. Daniel had still been holding on to himself when Jack came in to him, and he had smoothly tilted his shaft up to vertical and pressed his dick between them. It nestled against Jack now, a warm thick spike of pure arousal, resting, pressed in the hollow between Jack's own downward-pointing dick and the top of Jack's thigh. Daniel's cock felt perfect. It felt like it belonged there. Jack clenched his jaw, surprised but not distracted by the burn he felt at the backs of his eyes. He took a deep breath, and released it slowly. The mineral tang of the hard Yankee water, and the sharp smell of the deodorant soap, and that fruity gay conditioner Daniel used. He smiled. He moved aside just enough to give himself room to reach for Daniel's erection, while still holding him tight around the waist.

Daniel's cock, warm and damp and leaking, fit exactly into the round of his fingers. He could just close his hand around it. He bit his lip.

He pulled, and then slowly pushed, not squeezing, giving Daniel some gentle friction, wanting to feel it all. The way the plush head caught on the heel of his hand. The pulse of the big vein as he pushed in close to Daniel's stomach. All of it. All the beautiful warm living length of Daniel's cock. In his hand.

Several smooth, slow strokes, and Daniel leaned his head harder against Jack's and felt for Jack's dick. Jack wouldn't let go of his grip on Daniel's waist; wouldn't move away to give him room to reach between them.

Jack tilted his head back to meet Daniel's questioning stare.

"All the time in the world," Jack said, and his voice was velvet and his heart was in his eyes. Daniel smiled at him and planted his feet a little more firmly. He moved his hands to Jack's shoulders. He gave in.

Jack kept stroking. Daniel's cock got harder. The tip leaked.

"I want to watch you come," Jack said, still watching Daniel's face, and so he noted the way the words made Daniel swallow. It was hard to say if the flush in his cheeks was the hot water or the stroking, but either way, Jack was happy.

It was winter, it was Boston, they were together. And they indeed had all the time in the world. Jack intended to savor every blessed moment of it.

Daniel's lips parted, just a bit, and he started to sway, and his grip tightened on Jack's shoulders to compensate.

"Tell me, " Jack insisted, low and urgent. He let his hand speed up a little, out and back, gripping the head when he got there, giving it a gentle twist, and now moving not quite so far in toward Daniel's stomach, making his strokes shorter, faster.

"Oh," Daniel said. "Oh yeah. Jack... That's it. Jack." His eyes fell closed.

Jack wanted to say so much, wanted to kiss that red wet mouth, but he contented himself with watching Daniel's expression, and groaning, just a little, down in his throat, and moving his hand, so nicely, so sweetly, to touch Daniel like this, to please him, to satisfy him. He loved it -- that he knew how to do it, that he could feel it even as he did it for Daniel, like an echo.

In, and back. Short, gentle strokes. Friction, and a little twist at the head. Daniel clutched his shoulders. Firm, real, new flesh. Daniel.

Daniel's eyes flew open. "I'm coming," he said, choked and a little too loud, and Jack looked down.

White semen, ribboning out of Daniel's cock, hard shots, hard enough that Jack could feel them hitting his abs. Immediately washed away by the water, spattering Jack's stomach, then pulsing against his palm as he moved it to cover the head, catching some of it. Jack wished, suddenly, out of left field, that he could taste. He swallowed, then licked his lips. Daniel, coming at his touch. Coming for him.

"Fuck," Daniel blurted, and let his head rest on Jack's shoulder.

Jack instinctively let go of Daniel's dick and put both his arms around Daniel and pulled him close, his own neglected erection screaming at him. He realized, all of a sudden, that he was right on the edge himself, pushed to that point simply by touching Daniel and watching Daniel shoot. He closed his eyes, smelling Daniel's hair -- clean and wet and so much of everything he wanted. God.

Even though he'd showed Daniel that he didn't need reciprocation this time, showed Daniel that he just wanted to jerk Daniel now, Daniel was insinuating his flat hand between them, squeezing it between their bodies. He didn't grab at Jack's swollen dick, but nudged it up, from the base, near his balls. Nudging and moving just enough to trap Jack's dick vertically between their stomachs.

"Argh," Jack said, and yeah he was teetering, right on the edge, holding Daniel tight around the waist, and then Daniel grabbed his ass with both hands and ground their bodies together and Jack came. He was so wound up from looking at Daniel, touching Daniel, that he came from just the pressure and the warmth. He shot and shot between them, coating their stomachs. He panted, holding tight. Whoa. Eighteen. He'd forgotten it could be this easy. He smiled, pressing his mouth to Daniel's shoulder; not kissing. Just touching.

They stood together in the warm water. Heads on each others' shoulders. In each others' arms.

The bathroom door opened with a vague puff of colder air.

"Jesus!" It was Franklin, one of their quad-mates. "You could lock the door next time. Jesus Christ." The door slammed. "Okay. You were right, Scooter," Franklin said, his voice muffled as it drifted through the closed door. "Queer as three-dollar bills; they're in the fucking shower together...."

Jack and Daniel lifted their heads, smiling at each other.

"Busted," Daniel said.

"Like there was any doubt," Jack said.

"Oh, they knew already. But it was you they couldn't believe it of."

Daniel's eyes were dancing. His lips were red, stung looking. He looked relaxed, delighted, yet mischievous. It made Jack's heart sing.

Jack said, "Allen -- Scooter, I mean. He hit on you last semester."

"I know; but how did you know?"

Jack pulled back enough to give Daniel the "surely you jest" look.

"I withdraw the question." Daniel let go of Jack's shoulder and smoothed back his own dripping hair, which was shorter than it had been when his 1.0 Version had opened the Gate, but longer than it had been when this Jack had first seen that Daniel. Daniel's personal style was his own business, but Jack privately thought Daniel's present haircut was most suitable for a skateboard celebrity, not an AI/EE student, but hey. Everything was different now. And different was good.

Daniel regarded him. Despite the vent fan, the room was dim and foggy. Daniel held him at arm's length and looked him up and down, slowly, and cocked his head to one side. Jack stood a little straighter. He loved being young and strong and fit again. He hoped Daniel liked what he saw.

Daniel met his eyes. "Thank you," he said. And his eyebrows creased a little. "Thank you," he repeated, as if he wanted to be sure Jack got it.

Jack considered and rejected "No, thank YOU," and "The pleasure was all mine," and simply gave Daniel his unguarded gratitude face, and nodded.

Daniel nodded back. Then, he turned and climbed out of the shower. Jack closed his eyes and put his face in the water.

Daniel said, presumably while toweling himself dry, "Hudson's gonna have my ass if you've made me late."

"Seven-thirty lab, is it?"

"Yeah. Qualifies as cruel and unusual punishment, if you ask me."

"Well, you just let him know your ass is now truly and officially off limits, okay?"

Daniel didn't answer, and when Jack wiped the soap from his eyes and looked, the bathroom was empty. He smiled, and finished washing.

It was shaping up to be a very good day.

finis


End file.
